The New Order of Jedi: Dalitan. Part II
by Dalitan
Summary: Dalitan fights a DarkJedi on his homeworld.


NOTE: Please read Part I before reading this. Thank You.

The man was better then all of his colleagues combined. By the way that he fought, Dalitan had no doubt in his mind that the man was indeed the leader of the group. However, he was not as good as Dalitan. Dalitan had the advantage of experience and training, and the fact he had twice as many blades as his opponent, even though they were shorter in length by almost half a foot. The battle lasted for several minutes before anything dramatic occurred. _He is better than I thought._ Dalitan thought as he blocked another swing. Then when there was a brief pause the man drew back took his left hand off his saber, and shot a bolt of pure Dark Side energy at Dalitan's hand. The attack caught Dalitan off guard, temporarily paralyzing his left hand and melting his lightsaber's circuits. Now with only one operational blade, Dalitan lost the advantage.

In the heat of battle, the attacking dark Jedi was pressing the advantage. Using unbelievable strength, the man forced Dalitan to buckle at the knees because of a particularly powerful overhand swing. The man swung again, and this time Dalitan fell. Lying on his back, he managed to block a couple more swings. Using all the Force he could summon, he pushed his attacker backwards. With an amazing show of will, the man barely stumbled. Still, it gave Dalitan enough time to get up.

"Who the hell sent you here?" Dalitan asked. "And who are you?" The words barely got out of his mouth before there was another ptzzt of lightsabers connecting.

The man spit at Dalitan's feet. "Why should I tell you who I am? You won't survive long enough for it to matter." The man said very cockily. "But, since you asked anyway, I am Eraas Flametounge. And you are dead." He took another swipe at Dalitan.

"You still didn't tell me who sent you. But I can make a pretty good guess." Dalitan said. _Maybe he doesn't have good mental defenses… whoa, better watch him, he almost hit me there. OK, here goes noting…. Past the outer defenses, he feels angry. What a surprise. OK, here's something interesting… he was sent by Gutarios. The same person that sent those stormtroopers after me. And probably Dath. I'm going to have to find this Gutarios…_ "It was Gutarios." Of course the mental search took less then a second, so Dalitan made a prompt, accurate, guess.

"Shut up and fight." Eraas said. "And you just might have a chance to beat me." Eraas was the best fighter Dalitan had ever encountered, with the possible exception of Romnakin.

"According to the readout, only sections 10 through 17 have been intruded upon. We have full power in all other areas of the academy. Master Kaldarian has confirmed that there are Ysalmari in the building. Knights Felt and Geld have volunteered to remove them. Any questions?" The Jedi said.

"Have the intruders been caught?" asked one curious student.

"Unfortunately, no, they escaped." The teacher said. _I hope Dalitan's all right, I'd hate to have to tell them that he died. Well, I probably wouldn't need to…_

_It appears I made a good choice in sending Eraas. His power makes up for the lack of strength the others had. Maybe he will win… No, wait. Another strong presence is approaching the planet. A Jedi. I'll have to deal with that later. Now, I must get to my ship. _Gutarios pondered the battle from halfway across the planet. He got up from the rock he was sitting on and started walking across the terrain. The landing shuttle was only ten meters away. A short walk, but enough to give him some air. Gutarios hated the sterile smell of re-circulated air; because of that his personal room on the Super Star Destroyer _Fear Star_ had many plants to help remove the stench. 

Getting aboard the shuttle, Gutarios needed no pilot to take him into orbit. After a quick liftoff and a couple calculations, Gutarios programmed the ship to take a roundabout hyper-rout to his base. Gutarios was a very intelligent man, he needed no mechanic to fix his ship, and he had more than once replaced the hyperdrive on his little shuttle by himself. He was also a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith. 

_I'm not too late, Dalitan's still alive. There is a very dark presence here, a presence I have not felt since… no, I have never felt a present this strongly evil. Like a Jedi, only twisted with anger. A Dark Jedi. _Romnakin set down his ship nice and gently, not too far from the _Saber II. _Romnakin was still amazed how well the mechanic Dalitan hired re-wrote the plans for an old Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing. It was just as maneuverable as any ship he'd ever seen, and it was faster than most too. The design was sleeker than the original and more aerodynamic as well. Romnakin has seen Dalitan fly it as close to the surface as anyone would ever dare. Although, that was the one time it crashed. 

_Dalitan is in trouble and I'm sitting here looking at his Y-wing. I better hurry. _Romnakin finished his thought then jumped. Romnakin was an expert at using the Force to fly through the air. The self-levitation came easily to him. He could out-fly TIE Fighters and outmaneuver speeder bikes. He was very fast. Within a couple of seconds Romnakin saw Dalitan, and the source of the evil. He landed not to far from the enemy warrior. Igniting both ends of his double bladed orange lightsaber with a snap-hiss.

"Who's the old guy? Your back up?" Eraas said as he swung around to strike Romnakin. Amazed, he blocked as Romnakin's block fluidly swept around for a strike. "Your pretty good for an old man. Too bad you do not know the power of the Dark Side of the Force!" Eraas swung widely, putting all his anger in his strike. Still, Romnakin effortlessly blocked. More anger surged up to Eraas. Seeing he was out matched, he let out a literal explosion of anger, sending Romnakin and Dalitan flying. He ran to his small landing capsule, eager to escape this horrible planet. Lucky for Eraas, Gutarios was not as strict as other Dark Lords of The Sith.

Sensing defeat, Gutarios stormed towards his quarters. His anger almost showed visibly. As he marched towards his room a trooper got in the way. Angrily, Gutarios flung the trooper across the room, making a resounding crack-thud sound. Two more troopers came to pick up the bloody corpse, making sure not to get in Gutarios's way. Reaching his room he slammed the door control nearly breaking it. _Eraas has failed. He ran away cowardly. However, he is not yet fully trained. He wasn't prepared to fight two Jedi. I should have sent better help. Not those weaklings. Next time I will chose more carefully._

For three weeks Dalitan heard no news of Gutarios. He went un-harassed, un-bothered, and un-attacked. Three weeks. Dalitan was on his homeworld of Faladak III when he was next disturbed.

Hiding in the crowd was easy when he was using the Force mask. He was wearing a long brown overcoat and a brown hat. Nobody suspected he was anybody of interest. He was walking down the street of the capital city of Dakar, a completely tree-house city, much like the Ewok villages on Endor. His mission was to defeat Dalitan single-handedly. 

He knew that Eraas Flametounge was nearby. Having almost defeated Dalitan himself, Flametounge was the perfect back up. Harlechquinn hoped he didn't need back up. "I would like to leave the city and just take a walk in the woods." He said to a lady at a ticket booth.

"OK, the self guided tour ticket will cost 10 credits." The cashier said. "If you would like a discount price come back for local winter. It's very pretty." Harlechquinn threw 10 credits to the cashier and took his ticket. As soon as he was out of site of the city, which wasn't long because of all the trees, he took of his overcoat revealing a black and white patterned outfit. On his left shoulder there was a patch with the number 61.

Harlechquinn walked along, using the Force to search for Dalitan. He turned up the power of the Force mask, making anybody that tried to sense him think they were sensing a small insect. And there were plenty of insects on Faladak III. He walked farther and farther from the city, he had waked for more than an hour before he sensed Dalitan. Pinpointing Dalitan's location, he turned slightly to his right. He walked for another half-hour or so before he could see Dalitan. Then he ignited his lightsaber. The powerful dark purple beam sprang to life, illuminating an area of the dim forest. Hearing the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, Dalitan spun around, igniting his own.

"Where'd you come from? Let me guess: Gutarios sent you?" _How come I can't sense him? He's standing right in front of me, but all that I can sense are the bugs and small animals that live around here. Luckily I finished rewiring my lightsaber yesterday. If this guy is anywhere near as good as Eraas, I'm going to need both of them._ Dalitan blocked the first swing effortlessly. He counter-attacked. Harlechquinn blocked. They both took a step back. "This makes five attacks from the same person. I'm impressed, most people give up after two or three."

"Gutarios is not one to give up." Harlechquinn said as he swung his lightsaber in a full arc. Dalitan backed away. Dalitan swung his left-hand saber while he blocked with his right. Unable to block the attack, Harlechquinn jumped away. Fiercely they fought. Dalitan back-stepped and jumped up towards his hut, landing on the walkway between his hut and a hollowed out tree where he kept emergency supplies. Harlechquinn also jumped up, continuing their fight on a wooden bridge. 

They fought for several more minutes neither showing any sign of losing. Twice Dalitan was backed into his storage tree; twice did he press forward. Dalitan and Harlechquinn locked into combat. They were both excellent fighters. After another two or three minutes of fighting Dalitan managed to knock Harlechquinn off guard long enough to kick him. Harlechquinn fell off the bridge landing on his back, his lightsaber dislodged from his grip. Dalitan used the Force to lift the lightsaber up and away from Harlechquinn, brining it to his waiting grip.

"Leave. Go back to your master. Tell him that you failed. I will spare your life. I'm not sure if he will." Dalitan stated. There was no possible way for Harlechquinn to win. His lightsaber was clipped to Dalitan's belt, and he was in severe pain from the fall. He got up and started walking away.

_Eraas didn't come. Where is he? I was told he'd be my back up. I assumed I couldn't sense him because he was using the Force mask. But now I'm not very sure he's even on this planet. I better get out of here as fast as possible. I will survive. Oh no. Eraas is here. Gutarios sent him here to kill me if I failed. Now he's going to kill me. _Harlechquinn stopped and looked around. He used the Force to enhance his vision. Without a lightsaber he would be defenseless if Eraas caught him.

Suddenly, Harlechquinn heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber blade. He spun around to see Eraas Flametounge standing with his blood red lightsaber. Harlechquinn backed up into a tree. _Great, now I am cornered. _He thought. Eraas advanced a cruel sadistic look on his face. He smiled as his lightsaber rose for an overhand swing that would end the life of his 'partner'. As the lightsaber came down Harlechquinn prepared to die, but the blade never touched him. Instead, a green blade hovered horizontally inches above his head, making a cross with Eraas's blade. "Move" Shouted Dalitan so he could be heard over the crackling of lightsabers. "Quickly, I can't hold him forever."

"Yes." Harlechquinn said weakly as he ducked around the tree. Seeing his saber still clipped to Dalitan's belt he tried to use the Force to retrieve it. Unfortunately the clip he designed specifically to prevent theft worked too well. Dalitan swept around with his other saber glancing off of Eraas's thigh. Dalitan jumped backward, did a flip and launched off a tree. He then kicked another tree, landing him directly behind Eraas. The dark Jedi turned around in an attempt to hit Dalitan while he was still trying to re-gain his balance. Dalitan ducked the swing but he fell down. He swept his foot in an attempt to trip Eraas. Eraas fell on his back but quickly did a back-wards somersault, springing to his feet. Dalitan had barley enough time to get to his feet before Eraas's blade again came down at him. Dalitan used the Force to make the saber go right to his side, doing minimal damage. Dalitan now had his chance; he swung his right hand saber in a full arc, slicing Eraas's saber, and hand, in half. Dalitan shut off his lightsabers.

"Leave, and never come back again. I have fought you twice; twice you have lost. I am sparing your life now, if I ever fight you again I might not be able to." Dalitan said in an emotionless tone. "I believe you were trying to kill this man, whose life I have also spared. I suggest you leave him alone." Dalitan took Harlechquinn's saber off his belt and removed the power source. He then tossed the useless saber to its owner.


End file.
